Frozen Heart Character description
by The Lazy way
Summary: As the title says, they are descriptions for the original characters I have created for my Frozen sequel story, "Frozen Heart." Check it out if your interested!


**These are my Original Character Descriptions from my story "Frozen Heart," Based off the Disney Animation Studios movie "Frozen." The main story takes place about twenty three years after the events of Frozen. When there are "these" beside a name, it is that character's more commonly used name, aka nickname. When there are [these] it is the pronunciation of that name- there will only be one if I assume it might be pronounced differently than I had wanted.**

* * *

_**Tomas**_

Age (main storyline): 45.

Birthday: September 22nd

Appearance: Tomas is just above average height and weight. He has very dark, brown hair that is cut short, but curls slightly by his temple. His eyes are also a dark brown, nearly black, that are often described as "warm." His skin is fairly pale, though he does have a darker scar on the back of his neck. He has soft, handsome features.

Personality: Tomas is kind and polite, but can be firm. He has a presence of authority that leads people, even though he isn't a King, to listen to him. He is very much a leader, though not unfair. He is quieter compared to the other men in his extended family, and holds his regal composure as his only composure. He is loving and likable, though he takes some time to get warmed up to people. His friendships are often few but close.

Family: He has a wife, Elsa, and two children; Tom and Ina. Tomas has one living sister from his home Kingdom.

Significant others: His wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

* * *

_**Cyril [sigh-rull]**_

Child of: Anna and Kristoff

Age (main storyline): 18.

Birthday: September 19th

Appearance: Tall- (exact height unknown, though taller than his father) he is muscular, though not as much as his father. Cyril has curly golden-blond hair that hangs around his jawline. His skin is slightly tanned, and he often has sunburn on the back of his neck. He has blue eyes like his mother, and though his features are much like his father's, they are softer- like Anna's.

Personality: Cyril is a charming, strong young man. He is athletic and outdoorsy, though prefers summer to winter (much to the disappointment of his aunt). He is funny and playful, though that tends to turn sarcastic when he is annoyed. Though he is usually a very easy-going boy, but is hard and cold when he is angry, tending to go form very talkative and friendly to quiet and snappy. Cyril is defensive of his family, and very protective.

Family: Cyril's parents are Anna and Kristoff- he has two siblings; Elise and Sver.

Significant others: Cyril's younger sister often pokes fun at him for a crush he has on an unnamed village girl. He would usually deny it, but blushes and smiles at mention of her.

* * *

_**Elsa "Ina"**_

Child of: Elsa and Tomas.

Age (main storyline): 16.

Birthday: December 17th.

Appearance: Because of her older composure, Ina is often thought to be older than she is. Ina looks very much like her mother. She has the same platinum blond hair, though it is much fairer- closer to silver-white than blond. It hangs long down her back in a single, loose braid; but later it hangs down in curls. Her eyes are the same almost black color as her father. Her skin is pale, like both parents. She is thin, and average height.

Personality: Ina is a very dedicated, sometimes harsh, person. When she wants something, she will act very strongly until she manages to get it. She is compassionate about many things, while other things she would hardly care for. Ina often pushes people away, though never really meaning to. She often wants attention, but dislikes it when she has it. She can get bored easily, and would often give up on things too soon to really gain skill (ex: musical instruments).

Family: Ina's parents are Tomas and Elsa. She has one brother; Tom.

Significant others: None.

* * *

_**Elise [L-ease]**_

Child of: Anna and Kristoff.

Age (main storyline): 14.

Birthday: June 18th.

Appearance: Elise is a very short, petite girl. She has slightly childish features; big eyes, round face, though her mature personality cancels out her "childish-ness." She has light brown hair, much like her grandfather did, and it hangs in too thick braids just past her shoulders. She has same the color eyes as her father, but is freckled like her mother.

Personality: Elise is a very opinionated, quiet, mature girl. She prefers her own company, or small groups of people (she is uncomfortable in large crowds). She enjoys reading and writing, and she is quite a good drawer. She bounces from instrument to instrument, never able to find one she likes. She will happily offer her opinion, and expressing opinions is usually the only time she will enter a conversation without being asked. She dislikes sports apart from running, which she is very good at, despite her height.

Family: Elise's parents are Anna and Kristoff. She has two brothers; Cyril and Sver.

Significant others: None. She does state once that she is looking for someone like the heroes in her stories.

* * *

_**Tomas "Tom"**_

Child of: Elsa and Tomas

Age (main storyline): 13

Birthday: February 1st

Appearance: Tomas is almost identical to his father, despite his blue eyes (like his mother) and his hair, which is the same color though far curlier than his father's- and it hangs just below his jaw. Tom often flaunts muscles he doesn't have- not that he isn't athletic, just that he is quite skinny. His skin is pale, like both his parents. He has one chipped tooth (left incisor).

Personality: Tom is a very polite, caring person. When meeting important dignitaries, he is as proper as a prince should be, but is far more carefree in the space of his own family. He is usually quite upbeat, though dislikes when one of his ideas are turned down. He is a determined boy- and loves to go on crazy adventures. As said, he adventurous and curious- he also is very imaginative. He will create many stories to tell his young cousin, and is childish enough that he enjoys telling the tales.

Family: His parents are Elsa and Tomas, he has one sister; Ina.

Significant others: None.

* * *

_**Sver [Sev-ER]**_

Child of: Anna and Kristoff

Age (main storyline): 7.

Birthday: August 1st.

Appearance: Sver is a small, athletic boy. He doesn't seem to look like his mother or father, likely taking the appearance of someone further up the family line. He has red-ish-brown hair that often sticks up in random spikes. His eye color matches his hair; red-ish brown. His skin is a slightly tanned color, and his cheeks are often pink and dotted with a few freckles. He is a cute boy, and will likely grow into a handsome young man.

Personality: Sver is very active and even more imaginative. His favorite activity is racing or playing. He loves the idea of magic, and any mention of it will have his full attention. He upsets easily, though can usually be calmed just as quick. He is sweet, though sometimes shy, but loud and funny when he is with people he is comfortable around. He hates learning, and prefers playing, though is good at the few lessons he had already begun being taught.

Family: Sver's parents are Anna and Kristoff. He has a brother; Cyril, and a sister; Elise.

Significant others: None.

* * *

**If there is anything else you want to know about my characters, please feel free to ask!**


End file.
